


[C] Relax

by OneofWebs



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Axii (The Witcher), Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Size Queen, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Top Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: The bath's been taken; there's probably some candles lit, somewhere, but Jaskier's always been a bittense, regardless of what can be done. There's something about facing a man nearly twice his size that's anxiety-inducing, and no one can blame him for it. He stillwants, he just needs a bit of help. That's when he suggest that Eskel put those Witcher powers to good use.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	[C] Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternally_Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Damned/gifts).



> My friend may have entirely purposefully got me hooked on Eskel and I'm still angry about it. I've also been in the wilderness for a week so prepare for the Fics to be incoming.

Jaskier hadn’t made it two steps out of the tub before Eskel was grabbing him by the waist and pulling him in close. Eskel, who was still entirely dressed, dove right in for a hard kiss. He had no patience and even less tact, but how Jaskier melted into his hold. His hands nearly covered Jaskier’s hips with their size. It was almost impossible to ignore how rough Eskel’s clothes were against his bare body. Jaskier was still dripping in water, entirely naked, and when Eskel moved against him, the leather and laces dragged over Jaskier’s skin in a way that made him squirm.

Once he had a firm grip around Eskel’s wrists, Jaskier tried to push him back, but he almost didn’t want to. Eskel wouldn’t be moved, anyway. He had been here the whole time, watching Jaskier in the bath with that hungry gaze of his. It was a miracle that Eskel hadn’t just joined him, really. But rutting off against each other in the hot water was just going to defeat the purpose. Already, Jaskier could feel Eskel’s cock against him, rutting into his thigh as they moved together. That sent a shiver up through his spine as much as it made him nervous.

He finally pushed Eskel back, breaking their kiss. Jaskier didn’t go far; if anything, he made sure to keep Eskel’s hands right on his hips so he could revel in the size of them and the warmth they provided. Eskel took that brief moment of silence to let his eyes wander down Jaskier’s body. He followed one particular drop of water that started at his neck and dripped down his chest into the v of his pelvis, down around his flaccid cock.

“I’m shocked you didn’t join me in the tub for how well you can keep your hands to yourself,” Jaskier commented, quite indignantly.

“Yes, well, there is a plan for this evening, in case you forgot.”

“Yes, yes, you and your plans.” Jaskier scoffed. He was suddenly looking anywhere but Eskel, which was endearing in its own way.

“Plans that are easily disbanded if you would prefer.”

“No,” Jaskier said firmly. He pulled out of Eskel’s hold and walked around him, arms folding. Eskel turned to watch him as he just paraded himself through their room, buck naked as he was. “I definitely want to, but I was having a thought, if you wouldn’t mind _entertaining_ me, for once.”

“Don’t I always?” Eskel scoffed, crossing his own arms and grinning. He kept his eyes squarely on that glorious piece of arse that Jaskier was unwittingly putting on display.

“I suppose.” Jaskier came to a stop in the middle of the room, then turned around.

He took a long moment just to stare, just to take this in. Eskel was still fully clothed, but his trousers had never done anything to hide his straining cock. Just the sight of it like that, nothing more than an outline, had Jaskier shivering. Eskel looked a monster at the best of times. He was large enough, strong enough, and those gashes on the side of his face didn’t do anything to help. Neither did the size of his cock.

Jaskier gulped. He was hot, all of the sudden, just looking at it. Eskel must have been quite proud of himself, that slight little smirk on his lips. He _knew_ what this did to Jaskier, how it took him apart piece by little piece before they’d even begun. Just knowing that he’d been in that bath for near an hour so he could take that cock was enough for Jaskier to lose his mind. Like he could already taste the tip of it down his throat or feel the sudden press of it against his arse.

“What’s on your mind?” Eskel asked, and the deep sound of his voice shattered Jaskier’s little dream. “You need to relax—”

“I can’t, that’s the problem. Gets me too worked up,” Jaskier mumbled into his hand. “What’s that thing you Witchers use? The one that makes your opponent go a bit woozy.” Jaskier dropped his arms and approached Eskel.

“Axii,” Eskel replied. “I know what you’re suggesting.”

“Then do it.”

“You won’t be able to—” Eskel’s voice cut off in a pitched little whine as Jaskier grabbed him straight through his trousers.

“I’m telling you right now,” Jaskier hooked his free hand behind Eskel’s neck and pulled until he could whisper right into Eskel’s ear, “I want it. I want you to just _ruin_ me, Eskel. Fuck me until the only thing I can even think about is your cock inside of me.”

“You’re not even hard.” Eskel tried to argue. Jaskier’s grip on him just tightened—at the base of his neck and right over his cock. Even for Eskel’s hulking size, Jaskier still knew just how to control him.

“Then _make me_ , big boy,” Jaskier crooned.

That was it. Jaskier wouldn’t be argued with, so Eskel wasn’t even going to bother. He was going to make Jaskier eat those words, instead, because that’s what Jaskier wanted. To be fed his own shit grin. Because Jaskier wasn’t _really_ in charge here, no matter how much he liked to play and pretend. He was naked. He was vulnerable. Eskel grabbed Jaskier by the waist and hoisted him up without so much as a grunt of effort. When his feet left the floor, Jaskier squeaked, but he didn’t have time to complain or protest or offer whatever little indignant comment he might have thought up. It all died right on his tongue as Eskel slammed him into the nearest wall.

Eskel shifted Jaskier up the wall until his legs were dangling uselessly around Eskel’s waist. That was the only grasp Jaskier had. Eskel only needed one arm to hold him up, and with his other hand, he pinned Jaskier’s right above his head. The shiver that came in response was proof enough; Eskel didn’t _need_ to touch Jaskier to turn him into a writhing, whimpering mess. Just needed to throw him around a bit, remind him just as small and useless he was. Just needed to make sure Jaskier had the perfect view of the veins in his arms as they pulsed through with his strength.

Already, Jaskier was beginning to feel those first searing sparks as Eskel’s hips rutted against him. Jaskier tried to pull himself free of the hold. He wanted to touch. Wanted his hands anywhere, everywhere on Eskel to feel that _strength_ holding him there, but Eskel wouldn’t let him go. Held him so tightly that all Jaskier could do was strain and whimper, which was promptly shut up as Eskel pressed him harder into the wall, kissed him with enough heat to steal his breath right out of his lungs.

Jaskier arched his back and used whatever leverage he could find to grind himself into Eskel. It was rough, it was hard, grinding into the fabric of Eskel’s shirt, but hell if he didn’t want more of it. The way this made him feel useless, helpless. Eskel had him entirely incapacitated. He wouldn’t get anything more out of this than Eskel wanted him to have, and that feeling alone had Jaskier’s cock starting to twitch with interest.

As they kissed, Eskel just pressed Jaskier into the wall harder, enough to hold him there on strength alone so he could remove his hand from Jaskier’s thigh and press it into his chest, instead. Oh, he heard how Jaskier whimpered with a sudden jolt of fear, but Eskel wouldn’t let him fall. Jaskier melted against him, moaned into their kiss as Eskel palmed over his chest. Eskel’s hands were massive, but pressed into the lithe line of Jaskier’s body, the difference all but had Jaskier coming, right there. He was _helpless_.

Jaskier whimpered at the touch, rolled his hips into Eskel’s stomach in some silent beg for more, but he wouldn’t get it. Eskel was driving this, and he was driving it so painfully slow as he worked Jaskier in all the little spots where he was sensitive. Eskel knew just how to take Jaskier right apart, and he did it with such practiced finesse that, as Eskel’s fingers circled his nipple, Jaskier threw his head back into the wall and cried out. A slow, sensuously painful little touch, right around the darkening of Jaskier areola. It wasn’t _fair_.

“Eskel—Eskel, _please_ —”

“You asked,” Eskel reminded, his voice low. “I’m going to ruin you, and _then_ I’m going to fuck you.”

“Oh, gods, sweet, ever living _gods_ ,” Jaskier cried. He didn’t know what he’d just gotten himself into, only that he wanted it. He wanted it so desperately that he almost couldn’t control himself, and he rolled his hips wildly.

Eskel couldn’t even give him the decency of a quick, painless orgasm. No, he took it slow. Painfully slow. Circling around Jaskier’s nipple with the pad of his thumb, Eskel leaned back in for another kiss. This one was slow, a quiet reminder that Eskel was in charge. Jaskier could beg and cry and rock those pretty little hips of his as much as he wanted, and Eskel would go no faster. He was doing exactly what Jaskier had asked, and he was doing it in the best and worst way possible.

Jaskier’s skin was tingly. He gasped as Eskel thumbed over his nipple, and that moment was enough for Eskel to lick into his mouth and keep his lips open, parted, his voice unrestrained as it continued. They were pressed so close together, and the more Jaskier writhed, the harder he got. He was aching, now. Eskel must have known it, but the way he didn’t care had Jaskier trembling, whimpering as Eskel only kissed him deeper. He kept up his little ministrations, meant to do nothing more than rile Jaskier further until his cock was leaking precum down its length.

When Eskel let go of Jaskier’s arms, it was just to torture him further. Jaskier couldn’t touch; he was too busy throwing his arms around Eskel’s shoulders to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Eskel wouldn’t let him, but it was in the way that Jaskier didn’t _know_ that that was always so much fun. Jaskier was trembling against him, gasping out between their kisses. Shaking. Holding tight with his thighs and his arms around the impressive size of Eskel’s body. Eskel always made it difficult to keep his strength, especially as his now freed hand came to join the other one.

Jaskier’s head hit the wall as Eskel thumbed over both of his nipples, rolling them in such a way that had him moaning. His hips rocked, trying again uselessly to grind himself into Eskel’s clothes. He didn’t have the leverage, anymore, nor the angle. Eskel had him entirely helpless, left to his mercy.

“Could you come like this?” Eskel asked, chuckling right into Jaskier’s neck. “How’d you get so fucking sensitive?”

“I don’t—I don’t know,” Jaskier cried, his breath hitching in his throat. “Don’t make me. Please, Esk—I want, fuck— _please._ _”_ Jaskier was babbling. He couldn’t think of how to string the words together. Right on the teetering edge of being put together and falling entirely apart was just where Eskel wanted him.

“I do so love when you say please,” Eskel muttered, right against Jaskier’s ear. He could have come right then, and hips certainly jolted like he was about to. The pleasure came. And then Eskel stopped it short by taking just half a step away from the wall.

Jaskier yelped, but Eskel didn’t let him fall. Not entirely. There was just that single moment of rush and panic of Jaskier _thinking_ he was about to hit the ground, but he was instead met with a hard grip right around his chest as Eskel picked him right back up. Eskel set him on his feet for just long enough to push him back towards the bed. Jaskier stumbled and tripped over himself with the force of the shove, and just as he regained himself, Eskel shoved him again. Once more, until Eskel was grabbing Jaskier by his hips and picking him up, throwing him back onto the bed.

There wasn’t even a moment to breathe before Eskel was following, pulling himself onto the bed. He yanked Jaskier back until he was just where Eskel wanted him, right in the middle of the bed with a flush from his cheeks straight down to his chest. Beautiful. Then, Eskel pinned his wrists to the bed, and Jaskier knew he’d been caught.

Jaskier was barely holding it together now. The way that Eskel could throw him around went straight to his cock. Left him a shivering, drooling mess. And then Eskel was using that strength to hold him down, keeping him pinned motionless to the bed. Eskel was straddling his hips, using his own legs to keep Jaskier’s right where they were. His arms were pinned above his head. When Eskel bore down on him, that was it. That was the end. Jaskier was captured, helpless, and moaning.

“You’re always so tense,” Eskel rasped. “Too much going on in that pretty little head of yours. Fix that right up for you.” Eskel let go of one of Jaskier’s wrists so he could drag his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier didn’t move, just whimpered as Eskel pulled his head back. “You won’t be able to think when I’m done with you; not about anything other than how badly you want my cock. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Empty head, no better purpose than to lie here and be fucked.”

Jaskier whimpered, nodding quickly.

“Let me hear you say it.” Eskel’s order was gruff, almost desperate. He could smell Jaskier’s arousal, sweet and heavy in the air between them. It was making his own worse, harder to ignore.

“ _Please_ , Eskel,” Jaskier gasped. “Anything. Anything you want, I want it. I want it so bad—fuck me. I don’t want to think, I don’t want to be able to _move_ , gods, please.” Jaskier lolled his head to the side, suddenly panting.

Eskel leaned down and pressed the gentlest of kisses right against Jaskier’s cheek, making him shiver. He pulled back just enough, but his lips brushed over that spot as he spoke. “I’m going to make you mine,” Eskel said, and that’s when it hit.

Jaskier could feel it. Jaskier could see it. Little lights of magic went off right in front of his eyes as Eskel drew the triangle shape of the sign. Jaskier always thought it was beautiful, but he had little time to dwell. All at once, his mind went foggy, and his body went lax. It was an unnatural relaxation, but Jaskier reveled in it. Loved how it made him feel as much as he loved the way the magic danced in his sight. As it coursed through his body, Eskel leaned into him, mouthing along the line of his jaw. It sent shivers down Jaskier’s spine, but he couldn’t move. Even if he could, Eskel was keeping him perfectly still.

“That’s my buttercup,” Eskel muttered. “Not so high and mighty now, are you? No.” Eskel cupped Jaskier’s jaw covering it near entirely with the size of his hand, pulling his head to meet his gaze. “Look at you. Caught. Hard. What am I going to do with you?”

Jaskier hummed. “Fuck me,” he muttered. “Come on, _big boy_.” He wanted to see what Eskel could do to him like this. Put that monstrous body of his to good use.

Eskel scoffed. “Always an indignant little shit. I’ll treat you right; don’t you worry.”

Eskel pulled back, and Jaskier groaned. He just watched as Eskel moved, sat back on his haunches to pull his shirt off. Just the sight of him had Jaskier shuddering. He was so desperate to have what he wanted, but now he couldn’t do anything to get it. All he could do was watch. Eskel’s muscles all but rippled when he moved off of Jaskier. He was massive, and he wanted Jaskier to know it. It was raw strength put right on display. He grabbed Jaskier and just manhandled him, flipping him onto his front and dragging him up the length of the bed.

Jaskier didn’t fight back. He didn’t want to even try. He just wanted to enjoy it, every spark of pleasure that came with how Eskel could just toss him around like he was _nothing_. Eskel pulled him up to the pillows, then left him to lay there with his arms sprawled out near the headboard as Eskel moved off the bed. Jaskier laid there and just watched as Eskel searched for something, too perfectly relaxed and foggy to even try and move. When Eskel came back, it was with a rope in his hands.

Eskel wasted no time tying Jaskier’s wrists to the headboard. Once he was secure, Eskel moved behind Jaskier. Jaskier couldn’t even wrench his neck to be able to see him. All he could do was _feel_ as Eskel grabbed him by the hips and yanked him back until his arms were pulled taut. Eskel left him kneeling, his thighs shaking, and just touched him. It was nothing more than running his hands up the back of Jaskier’s legs, over the curve of his arse, and up the small of his back. Back down. All of it again. But Jaskier was _trembling_.

He gasped when Eskel grabbed his arse, massaging into his skin and pulling him apart. Somewhere in there was an order not to fall flat on his face, but Jaskier was too far gone to make the words out. All he could do was feel Eskel’s hands against him, covering him; it was all he wanted to do. It came with the warm trickle of some liquid down through his cleft, and Jaskier let out a little keening noise in response. Eskel spread that liquid over him, paying special attention right over his entrance.

Two thick fingers sunk right inside of him, no resistance. Jaskier let out a shuddering gasp and grasped his bindings, trying to ground himself. Eskel was relentless, pushing in straight to the last knuckle. There was a slight burn right underneath of it as Jaskier spread to accommodate the size of those fingers. Eskel started in slow, shallow thrusts, working his fingers in as deep as they would go and then _spreading_ them. Jaskier nearly cried at the feeling, how intense it was. How _big_. Splitting right up his spine until he was trembling all over again.

“I’ve never seen you this relaxed,” Eskel crooned. “Look how easy you open up for me.”

Jaskier nodded, babbling something incoherent as Eskel pulled his fingers back. He forced them forward, nearly hard enough to shove Jaskier’s breath right from his lungs. That set a hard, fast pace. Eskel steadied him with a hand right at the small of his back. He used that hold to wrench Jaskier back onto his fingers, meeting every thrust. It didn’t take much longer before Eskel was working in a third finger. Jaskier gasped out at the sudden stretch, but he took it. He took it deep, so perfectly.

Eskel spread his fingers out so _wide_ that Jaskier was sure he was going mad. He could feel everything, every inch that Eskel worked inside of him. So big. Pulling him open, pressing in deeper. It was so slick, and suddenly so _warm_. Jaskier gripped harder into his rope bindings and gasped with a sudden crook of Eskel’s thick fingers.

“We should do this more often,” Eskel said, sliding his free hand down the curve of Jaskier’s ass to take a nice handful and spread him open. “You’re so _easy_ , Jaskier.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jaskier gasped, like it was the only word he could put together. He tried to rock back onto Eskel’s fingers, but it was only when Eskel pulled him that he could even find the strength to move.

It was just a rush of pleasure, a rush of feeling. Jaskier’s body was on fire—so painfully relaxed that he took _everything_ Eskel gave him. Three massive fingers stretched out wide inside of him until his thighs were shaking and, if not for Eskel’s grip on him, Jaskier might have fallen face first into the bed. He could barely hold himself up, let alone hold himself together. His cock was practically leaking with precum, straining and jolting each time Eskel fucked his fingers in deeper. Jaskier didn’t think he’d last much longer.

And he didn’t. It would just be in Eskel’s plans to make him come undone just _once_ , and he did. Jaskier cried out as Eskel crooked his fingers just right, massaging into that spot inside of him. Jaskier didn’t last a second longer. He rocked forward, crying out as his orgasm took over, completely. Eskel didn’t stop, though. Not for a minute. If anything, he fucked into Jaskier harder and worked his fingers so right that it felt like Jaskier’s orgasm just kept coming. Wave after wave until he was falling forward into the pillows.

Eskel still didn’t stop. He fucked Jaskier on his fingers until Jaskier’s moans turned into whimpering, keening little cries. Only then did Eskel finally _slow_ , working his fingers just in little circles and shallow thrusts. He smoothed his hand up Jaskier’s back.

“Are you ready for more?” Eskel asked, leaning over Jaskier. “Or is this where you tap out, hm? Can you not handle your _big boy_?”

Jaskier trembled, shaking his head. “Please, please.” He slurred his words together. “I need it,” he muttered, followed by another long string of desperate pleas.

“Need what?”

Jaskier cried out as he rutted his hips into the sheets. “ _You_!” He gasped. “Oh, _fuck_ , Eskel, I need your cock. Please, _please_ , fuck me. I need it; I need you!”

“We’ll get you ready for _everything_ ,” Eskel said, and the responding cry from Jaskier’s throat did him in.

All at once, Eskel was _gone_. Jaskier was about to just lose it. He could feel tears prickling up in his eyes—if he didn’t have this _now_ , he didn’t know what he would do. And Eskel was just going to leave him like this? But no. Jaskier could hear him. The frantic scrambling, the grunts of frustrating as he tried to undo his own trousers. Jaskier laughed weakly into the pillows, trying to work himself back up to his knees. He couldn’t quite manage, but it didn’t matter. As Eskel joined him on the bed, he rolled Jaskier onto his back.

Jaskier sucked in one, deep breath at the sight before him. Eskel was kneeling there, legs spread, stroking his thick, heavy cock. Jaskier trembled. As Eskel stroked himself, from base to tip, he spread precum down his own length, making sure Jaskier had the perfect view of it. The angry, red tip of his cock. Jaskier was already trying to spread his legs open, gulping around the lump in his throat at the thought of having that cock anywhere near him. Down his throat. Inside of him. Even if all Eskel wanted was to rut the length of it in the crease of Jaskier’s chest, then gods, he would beg for it.

Eskel reached for more of the oils and drizzled it over the length of his cock. Then, he went right back to stroking himself. He settled nicely between Jaskier’s thighs, spreading them out farther to give himself plenty of room to work with. He came as close as he could, his thighs beneath Jaskier’s to keep him angled just right that, when Eskel rutted against him, their cocks brushed together. Jaskier’s back arched almost instantly—he was sensitive, desperate, all from just a little touch.

Eskel’s cock dwarfed his own. The size of it, resting right up in the crook of Jaskier’s pelvis and his thigh. Massive, just like the rest of him. So perfectly in proportion that Jaskier had never once been shocked to see it. He craved it. Eskel started with just an experimental roll of his hips, pleased with the way Jaskier jumped. Jaskier’s face was such a pretty shade of red, and he looked seconds away from losing himself to his all-consuming thoughts.

“What are you thinking about there, pretty bird?” Eskel asked, leaning over him. It shifted Jaskier’s thighs farther up, farther apart, and pressed their cocks together in such a way that had Jaskier keening out such a lovely song.

“You,” Jaskier gasped. “Your— _fuck_ , your cock. Your cock.”

“Keep talking,” Eskel urged. He rested his hands over Jaskier’s chest and worked his hips again, their skin slapping. Jaskier jerked, jolted, and moaned. He could feel every inch of Eskel’s cock against him, rutting over his pelvis, his stomach.

“I want—I want,” Jaskier muttered. He couldn’t think straight; it was a miracle he could form any words at all.

“What do you want? I want you to tell me.” Eskel pinched Jaskier’s pert little nipples between his fingers and reveled in how it made Jaskier tense, had him arching up into the touch.

“ _Everything_ ,” came a keening gasp. Jaskier broke into a wanton ramble.

He wanted Eskel to ravage him, to force that thick cock of his as far down his throat as Jaskier could take it. He could take it. He knew he could. He’d go straight down to the base until he was choking and crying on it, squeezing his nails into those tree trunks of thighs just to hold himself together; anything to please Eskel. But more than that, he wanted Eskel to just do what he was doing, rutting their cocks together. Using Jaskier’s body as a glorified toy. Too, he wanted Eskel to fuck him. Any way, every way. He wanted Eskel’s cock inside of him, fucked so deep he could _see_ it as Eskel worked his hips. Jaskier could come just at the thought of it, just from the vision in his head of Eskel working over top of him, his hips, the sweat on his face.

Eskel groaned as Jaskier rambled. All of it, he wanted it too. More than anything, he wanted to fuck Jaskier so hard he would stop _talking_. He grabbed Jaskier by his thighs and wrenched him further down the bed, pulling his arms tight above his head. He shifted himself, stroking his own cock again and bracing himself up on one bent knee. With his free hand, he pressed a thumb right against Jaskier’s swollen, twitching hole to pull him open wide.

The first press was always the hardest, the initial breach. Jaskier rolled his head back and cried out; Eskel nearly thought it was too much, but Jaskier’s cry broke into a moan, and his hips jerked all on their own. The desperate move of a desperate man who couldn’t breathe another moment if he couldn’t have what he wanted. Eskel wouldn’t make him wait any longer. He rocked his own hips, working slowly until the head of his cock finally popped through the tight ring of muscles.

A sudden rush of heat, of pleasure, was almost enough to stop Eskel right there. He braced himself on Jaskier’s hips and groaned, shutting his eyes tightly as the feeling came, crested, and passed. Jaskier was too relaxed to offer anything in terms of resistance. All he could do was uselessly roll his hips, not enough strength to make a difference but just enough want to urge Eskel onward.

Eskel pressed forward, watching how Jaskier’s body stretched and opened to accommodate him. It was perfect. He sank deeper, slowly, listening carefully to the long string of noises and vowel compilations coming out of Jaskier’s throat. He wouldn’t be able to sing after this, let alone walk. Eskel would make sure of it. He kept his pace slow, at first, working deeper with shallow little thrusts as more of his cock sunk inside. Jaskier accepted all of it, cries right on the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck—” Jaskier breathed like a man without breath. “You’re so big, Esk, fuck—fuck, _fuck_ —” Jaskier arched his back, moaning out as Eskel pressed inside another inch, another centimeter.

“You can take it,” Eskel said. “You _will_ take it, won’t you? Every last bit of it.” He leaned over Jaskier, petting back his hair. “For me?”

“ _Fuck,_ ever living fucking _gods_ , yes, Eskel, yes. Please—” Jaskier continued on in a useless string of pleas, begging for something he already had. Eskel was pushing deeper inside of him, working him open.

Jaskier tried to keep himself together long enough to just be able to _watch_ as Eskel hunched over him and enveloped him entirely, nearly twice Jaskier’s size. Eskel was sweating. Some of his hair was already damp with it, hanging down away from his face in strings. Jaskier longed to reach up and curl the hair back behind Eskel’s ear, but his hands were trapped. He couldn’t do anything but _feel_ , and it was feeling every thick inch of Eskel’s cock press deeper and deeper inside of him. Not being able to have this faster was excruciating; Jaskier wanted and he wanted now, but no matter how he worked his hips, there wasn’t enough strength in his body left to make a difference.

He might have complained if it wasn’t fucking perfect, feeling so helpless and relaxed. His body practically bloomed open for Eskel, every slow inch. Jaskier was hungry for it. By the time he could feel Eskel’s hips against him, Jaskier was drooling. He was pulled open so wide around the thick of Eskel’s cock, the entire length of it pressed up so deep inside of him that Jaskier swore he could feel it in the back of his throat. He gasped with it, wriggling down and testing his bearings.

“Gods,” Jaskier cried. “Fuck, _fuck_ , you’re—Eskel, please, please—”

Eskel shushed him, leaning over the top of him to crowd him in, keep him collected in the little space. He made sure Jaskier was looking at him, that his eyes were still in focus. No matter how he writhed or whined, Eskel wouldn’t move. He took just a moment, just a short few seconds out of Jaskier’s life to pet back his hair and press a quick kiss into his forehead.

“You’re good,” Eskel told him. “You’re okay.”

Jaskier nodded frantically. He was okay. He was just so incredibly desperate for _more_ , and there Eskel was treating him like some fragile little doll. Just fora moment. A few painful seconds out of Jaskier’s life before Eskel was pulling back and taking one bruising grip on his hips. Jaskier knew he was in for it, then.

“If you need me to—”

“Shut _up_ ,” Jaskier cried. “ _Fuck_ me, already. Show me what you’re made of, big boy.” Jaskier even managed a wink before Eskel forced the breath right out of his throat.

Eskel hadn’t even pulled back before he forced forward, and the strength behind it had Jaskier gasping for his breath, for _more_. It made his thighs shake, his back arch. Eskel just crowded forward, rocking his hips slow, but hard—deep. He changed pace quickly, grabbing Jaskier’s thighs and pushing him back as he settled and started to really work his hips, pulling back and then shoving forward. Jaskier took every thick inch of his cock right back, gasping and begging for it.

The way Jaskier’s hole stretched, red and swollen around Eskel’s cock, was the most tantalizing thing. He could help but look, sparing a hand to rest right over Jaskier’s pelvis to thumb down his perineum and pull at his entrance.

“How much more can you take?” Eskel asked, his voice rough as he continued to fuck his cock in deeper. Jaskier was the perfect, wet hole to sink into. He took it all so well, so perfectly, with his face flushed that lovely red and his lips parted and swollen.

“ _More,_ _”_ Jaskier gasped. If he didn’t beg for it, he wouldn’t get it. Eskel liked him loud, desperate, and whorish. Liked to know what Jaskier wanted—liked to know that _he_ was what Jaskier wanted.

Eskel didn’t hesitate to give into Jaskier’s uselessly arousing whims. He sunk the tip of his thumb right inside along his cock, and Jaskier practically sang for him, right there. The _stretch_ was more than anything he’d ever taken, and he craved it. Eskel’s thumb sunk in deeper, too, right there. Pulling him open. Jaskier almost didn’t care about the drag, the friction from Eskel’s cock. All he could think about was the stretch, the pull, the tight feeling of fullness inside of him. He was drunk on it, high with it.

“Fuck,” Eskel groaned. “If you could only see this—you’re so fucking loose, Jaskier, look at you.”

Jaskier couldn’t formulate the words to respond, just whimpering pants and breathless keens. He strained to move his hips, desperate for more. And he got more. Their little experiment was done, though it left open the potential for so much _more_. Eskel grabbed Jaskier’s thighs again and shifted. The pullback was the worst part of, Jaskier feeling as the emptiness filled him in all the open spaces Eskel’s cock left him with. Then, in one fell _slap_ of their hips, Jaskier cried out in a hard moan.

Eskel set a rough, fast pace. His grip on Jaskier was bruising, keeping him right where he belonged as Eskel fucked into him. Each time, Jaskier took the full length of his cock. It was brutal, and Jaskier _lived_ for it. As close as Eskel was, the size of him kept Jaskier’s thighs forced open so wide it nearly hurt, but he begged for it. He worked his hips down the best he could to meet every one of Eskel’s thrusts. Their hips slapped together—Eskel squeezed his thighs harder, yanking him down to just impale him further.

Jaskier lolled his head to the side and just moaned, punctuated only by each hard thrust. Thrusts hard enough to shift his body, to leave him shaking and shivering. He could barely hold himself together; Eskel’s thrusts forced him wide open each time their hips collided. The feeling of Eskel’s cock inside of him was more than anything he’d ever felt, ever wanted. Even as it punched the air right out of his throat, he needed more. He couldn’t beg for more fast enough, and as Eskel delivered one particularly hard thrust, he suddenly slowed.

Their hips were flush together, not an inch of air between them. Jaskier thought he might just die right there if he couldn’t have what he wanted, but Eskel shut him up. Kept him quiet as he started to roll his hips. And _gods,_ Jaskier fell apart right there. Eskel worked him deep. Jaskier’s cock twitched, leaking now against his hip from the intensity of it all. Then, Eskel rested his hand right at the bottom of Jaskier’s abdomen. One light press was all it took to have Jaskier nearly screaming.

“Can you feel it?” Eskel breathed. “ _Fuck_ —” he rolled his hips and groaned again. He could feel himself moving inside of Jaskier, feel the tip of his cock as he pushed in deeper and worked slow enough that Jaskier wouldn’t completely go mad. He’d just teeter right on the edge of it while he strained to see what Eskel could see, to _feel_ what Eskel was feeling.

“Eskel—” Jaskier gasped. “I can, oh, fuck, I can.” He could feel it. Eskel pressed down on his stomach just hard enough that Jaskier could feel everything, like Eskel was rubbing his own cock through Jaskier’s skin. Eskel was so deep inside of him, so _thick_. Jaskier maybe couldn’t breathe anymore. He didn’t know. He didn’t care. All he knew was that he wanted more, and he wore that so plainly on his face that Eskel delivered in spectacular fashion with the next hard fuck of his hips.

Eskel moved his hand from Jaskier’s stomach down to cover his cock, instead. Eskel was nothing short of a monster, the way he dwarfed Jaskier down to size. His hand alone enveloped Jaskier’s cock, and it had Jaskier trembling. He wouldn’t dare say it was too much, but gods, he was losing control over himself. His hips rolled all on their own, trying to fuck himself down on Eskel’s cock as much as he wanted to fuck his own through Eskel’s hand.

When Jaskier glanced down, he nearly choked on his own drool. Maybe he was imagining it, but as Eskel shifted their hips again, Jaskier swore he could _see_ Eskel’s cock moving inside of him. Jaskier only got a moment to stare before Eskel was squeezing his cock enough to make him squeal, and then, Eskel picked the pace right back up. Jaskier was all but limp, at this point, his thighs felled open for whatever onslaught Eskel had prepared. It was perfect. It was fucking perfect. It was all Jaskier could do to moan with the pleasure he felt.

“ _Gods_ have mercy,” Jaskier cried. “Such a big boy— _fuck_ —”

Eskel slammed into him. Fucked into him. Jaskier could feel his orgasm growing, and the way Eskel was almost massaging just under the head of his cock was driving him wild. Jaskier could feel everything, but nothing at all. It was just fire. Pleasure. Perfection. He cried out as one more hard thrust forced him right over the head. His orgasm hit him with a shock, and he spent all over his own stomach, Eskel helping him along with the incessant rub of his thumb.

“There you go,” Eskel all but _cooed_. “Coming for your big boy. You look so good.”

Jaskier just panted, heaving for his breath. His chest rose and fell with the force of his breath. Everything was tingly, well on fire, but Eskel wasn’t done. Jaskier could feel how hard he still was, nestled up deep inside of Jaskier’s open, willing body. He wanted whatever more Eskel had to give him, welcoming it as he pulled open his thighs as far as he could manage.

“You’re turn,” he muttered, his voice leaving him with the rest of his thoughts.

In a quick, practiced movement, Eskel tugged Jaskier loose of his bonds so he could properly roll him onto his front. Jaskier gasped with the sudden emptiness, but he didn’t have the chance to suck a breath back down before Eskel was fucking back into him. He was so wet, so open that Eskel just sank right back inside. Jaskier buried his face in the pillows and nearly sobbed as Eskel’s assault began again. Hard, fast, slapping forward against Jaskier’s sensitive skin.

He had Jaskier flat against the bed; every time their bodies connected, Jaskier dragged along the blankets, the sheets, and the furs. His cock was so sensitive already. Too much, too fast, but Jaskier craved it. Wanted more of it. He rutted against the sheets in the best way he could, and everything just clicked right into overdrive. Tears started up in his eyes as the overstimulation hit him. His whole body was alive with it, the fast, hot pleasure. Eskel pounded into him, slammed against him. Fucked him wide, fucked him open. When he pressed in close, Jaskier could _feel_ just how huge Eskel was against him. Raw muscle and strength and _fuck_.

Jaskier was so desperately loose, dripping in oil, in sweat. He didn’t even have the strength to help Eskel along, but Eskel didn’t need it. As he sunk again and again into Jaskier, cock brushing up against all of his walls, working him deep and open—Eskel could feel his own finish mounting as a fire in his pelvis. He was trembling, shaking, and working overtime to keep a tight grip on Jaskier, keep him still and safe. He was ready to lose himself, finally.

The sound that broke from Eskel’s throat as he came was enough to send Jaskier right back over the edge, tumbling over in a never-ending fire of pleasure. He trembled, his walls spasming around Eskel as the final stages came. Eskel’s hips bucked and twitched as he came, and he _filled_ Jaskier. The white-hot streaks of spend inside of him. Jaskier trembled and moaned, more tears working their way down his cheek. His whole body was on fire, and the fire was only stoked as Eskel continued to fuck him.

Eskel didn’t stop until he came down from his high. Only then did he fall over Jaskier, bracing himself on his elbows to keep from crushing him. Jaskier was thankful for that, but he almost wished Eskel would lay on top of him, lean against him. He could already feel the heat from Eskel’s body, feel the droplets of sweat, but he wanted more. And somehow, Eskel just seemed to always know what he wanted. He leaned down just enough that he could kiss along Jaskier’s shoulder blades.

Jaskier shivered at the touch. It was so gentle. Eskel kissed along the outline of his left shoulder until he came to the bumps of Jaskier’s spine. He followed that up to the base of Jaskier’s neck and kissed him again, lingering there to leave a blooming purple mark, easily covered.

“You still with me?” Eskel asked. He shifted to one elbow so he could stroke his fingers along Jaskier’s side, trying to coax him back. “We’re not done yet—there’s still more for you.”

“M’here,” Jaskier muttered. He sniffed, shifting to try and scrub the tears from his cheek.

“There’s my beautiful buttercup.” Eskel kissed along his jaw, along the shell of his ear. Jaskier, in turn, shifted to make the reach easier. He let his eyes close and melted into Eskel’s affection. Melted into the feeling of having Eskel all around him, still inside of him. Eskel wasn’t soft, yet, but Jaskier could feel it beginning. He could feel the mess they’d left for themselves, but for once, he didn’t care. He just wanted to revel in this afterglow, this _heat_ left over between them.

“When does the whole thing wear off?” Jaskier muttered, still not quite feeling himself.

“Probably a bit ago,” Eskel told him, kissing right at the crease of his brow. “But you were so good.”

Jaskier stretched his arms again and tilted his head to the side, as far as he could so he could actually see Eskel—his red face, the sweat pasting his hair to his forehead. He almost had the strength to look indignant, but it just came off as tired. Spent.

“I want more,” he said, and Eskel grinned at him.

“How much more can you take?” Eskel almost laughed. “All of it?”

“I can still move.” Jaskier proved it by pushing himself up onto his elbows. “I can take more. Let me _take_ it,” he said, and the sound of his voice, rasped and hoarse as it was, went straight to Eskel’s cock. It stirred, twitching inside of Jaskier where he could feel it, so he knew just what it was he did to Eskel.

Jaskier shifted, proving just how much he could still move. He pulled himself right off of Eskel’s prick and rolled to his side, pressing his bound hands against Eskel’s chest.

“Free me,” he said, “and let me take you for a ride.” Jaskier smirked.

Eskel wasn’t about to say no to that, not when there was still so much to _do_. It was the perfect plan, the perfect angle. He let Jaskier surge up and push him down to the bed, watched with bated breath as Jaskier straddled his hips. Eskel freed Jaskier’s hands, and a moment later, they were both wrapped around Eskel’s cock, stroking him fully. The moment Jaskier had himself seated on that, he was going to lose himself entirely. Eskel would let him have his little moment of superiority, but he already knew how to tear Jaskier right back down.

With how open he was, how stretched, Jaskier had no problem working himself down the length of Eskel’s cock. He stopped in a sudden huff of breath when he was fully seated. He pressed his hands into his stomach like he could _feel_ Eskel inside of him. He shivered, and his hips twitched.

That was Jaskier’s moment. Eskel took it back a second later, bending his knees behind Jaskier and sending him forward, enough that he could get his hands on him. He pried Jaskier’s cheeks open, feeling the space between until he reached Jaskier’s stretched and swollen hole. Jaskier cried out, his entire body jolting with pleasure as Eskel pressed his fingers right alongside his cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jaskier cried. “That’s it, that’s it, right there—” One finger sunk in, and Jaskier nearly came right there. He rolled his hips, working himself down as the second finger pressed inside. “That’s my big boy,” Jaskier muttered. “So _good_ —”

Eskel crooked his fingers, and Jaskier knew he was done for. He came, right there, his cock twitching with such a pathetic little orgasm he nearly cried, but he wanted _more_. He didn’t stop rocking his hips, not until Eskel finally grabbed him. The size of his hands, oh, Jaskier could come again just at the size of them. This massive body underneath him. Something _more_ coming as Eskel’s hips began to stutter. Another orgasm was coming, but _this_ time, oh—this was what Jaskier wanted.

He could feel the base of Eskel’s cock start to swell. Something _unnatural_ , but they were wolves. It was only fitting. The more Jaskier pleasured him, made Eskel groan his name and buck up into him, the thicker his cock swelled until it was catching on Jaskier’s rim.

“Yes, yes—” Jaskier gasped, throwing his head back. When it finally caught, Jaskier let out such a hard breath he thought he might go mad. He was so _full_. Eskel was so thick inside of him, coming again in white-hot streaks of nothing but pleasure.

Jaskier trembled, gripping his nails into Eskel’s chest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eskel groaned. “So tight. You’re so fucking— _fuck,_ Jaskier.”

Jaskier nodded, too far gone to respond. He fell forward onto Eskel’s chest, rocking his hips back as he did in such a glorious experiment, he swore he came again, right there, in pure feeling alone. Everything was so much. Too much. Eskel beneath him, that thick cock inside him. Jaskier couldn’t help but work back on that knot while Eskel carded through his hair.

“I need this every single fucking night,” Jaskier muttered against Eskel’s skin. “You’re _so_ fucking big. Massive. _Fuck_ —”

“You’re insatiable,” Eskel said, but he said it fondly.

They both knew in the next hour—whenever Eskel’s knot decided to deflate—Eskel would spend a tireless amount of time making sure Jaskier was okay after such a thing. In the meantime, he was more than happy to lay there and feel Jaskier clenching down around his cock, around the thick knot trapped inside of him. Eskel was nothing short of a hypocrite when it came to this—he wanted more, and he’d take whatever Jaskier would give him.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
